


Воспоминание за четыре доллара

by Taytao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о крысолове-добровольце и самом настоящем бруклинском мальчишке, который стоил четыре доллара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминание за четыре доллара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Dollar Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041107) by [nimmieamee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmieamee/pseuds/nimmieamee). 



> Хронологически события фика происходят примерно через семь-восемь лет после [«Никудышного»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2833112), но его можно читать и как самостоятельную историю.  
> 

_1934 год.  
_

За окном хлопало развешанное бельё. Кто-то с другой стороны захотел перетянуть верёвку к себе, но недооценил ветер — верёвка растянулась и теперь неистово плясала в воздухе. Рабочий комбинезон, трепыхаясь, сполз к пожарной лестнице и в немыслимом кульбите зацепил жестянку с каким-то кривым растением, оно кувырнулось вниз и разбилось о навес китайской закусочной, а мистер Цюань — её владелец — разразился потоком ругани. В теле этого места он был одним из органов. Миссис Головин, которая жила этажом выше и выставила растение, была ещё одним. Миссис Ведано, протянувшая веревку для белья к своему окну, — третьим. В обычный день они все были очень любезны друг с другом и никто не сквернословил. Однако новый элемент — ветер, необычно сильный для этого времени года — влился в городской кровоток и незаметно заразил округу чем-то прежде незнаемым, оставив мистера Цюаня со сломанным навесом.

Город жил, дышал и легко подхватывал простуды.

Совсем как Стив.

И каждое утро город просыпался, несмотря ни на что, — так же и он. От боли в носовых пазухах раскалывалась голова, Стив сел, попытался вдохнуть запах варёных креветок и овощей из закусочной, но тщетно. Он не смог ничего уловить.

Он встал с кровати — c раскладушки, если точнее, днём спрятанной за плитой — и подошёл к двери, отделявшей гостиную от спальни его матери. Оглядел своё отражение в подвешенном зеркале. Вид у него был, по сравнению с городом, куда менее впечатляющий. Впечатляюще невпечатляющий. Жёсткие соломенные волосы. Несуразные, еле гнущиеся суставы и — он извернулся — н-да, сплошная линия неровных бугорков на месте позвоночника. Строптивые конечности — они должны уже были хоть сколько-нибудь вытянуться, если судить по его ровесникам, но нет. Упрямый нос, слишком крупный для его лица. Своенравные густые брови.

Его тело раз за разом сдавалось под напором болезней. Только в одном оно ещё ни разу не подвело и явно не собиралось: это был бесконечный источник разочарований.

Он открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь.

Комната его матери была маленькой, но всегда тёплой. Обычно он везде мёрз. Плохое кровообращение. На небольшой деревянной кровати крепким сном спала его мать, закрутив волосы, которые к ночи упадут пшеничными локонами. Как и всегда, она оставила свёрнутый трубочкой список и деньги в вазочке на прикроватном столике. Она работала в ночную смену — магазины уже закрывались, когда она просыпалась, и ещё не успевали открыться, когда она возвращалась домой. Поэтому всеми покупками занимался Стив.

А также стиркой, значительной частью уборки и готовки; кроме того, именно ему приходилось общаться с хозяином дома и доводить до соседей важные новости. Удовольствия такие дела не доставляли. Стив брался за них без особой радости — слишком уж они были скучными. Он занимался этим, потому что кто-то ведь должен был. Само собой, Стив предпочёл бы посидеть где-нибудь на причале, сходить к Эббетс-филд или отправиться на Кони-Айленд и вернуться только поздним вечером, в поезде с другими мальчишками, шумными и до отвала наевшимися хот-догов и яблок в карамели, с идущей кругом головой от радости, что на пляже держались за руки с какой-нибудь девчонкой.

Но сойдёт. Могло быть лучше. Но и вот такая, самостоятельная жизнь — тоже сойдёт.

В конце концов, могло быть намного хуже. И ведь бывало. Через пару месяцев ему исполнялось шестнадцать. За свои почти шестнадцать лет на земле он уже двенадцать раз лежал в больнице. Это был не самый приятный опыт. Намного лучше быть здесь, помогать матери, жить вместе с городом — жить его частью. Лучше, чем оказаться с горящими лёгкими в больничном отделении, где над ним будут кружить врачи, словно он какой-то вирус, который нужно изолировать, — и всё время беспокоиться. Беспокоиться, как же она успеет купить продукты, прежде чем закроется магазин за углом, и кто поговорит с мистером Купером об оплате за аренду, и беспокоиться из-за того, что она беспокоится из-за него.

Скучная работа по хозяйству и рядом не стояла с этой тяжестью.

Перед школой были кое-какие обязательные дела. Всегда что-нибудь находилось. Кому-то нужно было сходить на Фултон-стрит, чтобы заплатить за жильё. Мистер Эспиноза не обещал, что в пятницу будет рыба, если не заказать заранее. И вечная проблема с крысами: вчера миссис Головин видела трёх, пока медленно поднималась по лестнице. Виновником она полагала миссис Петрочелли. Миссис Петрочелли указывала на мистера Цюаня. Мистер Цюань во всём винил Блюмштейна и Эзру, выпекавших мацу на одном этаже с его закусочной. Блюмштейн и Эзра страшно оскорблялись. Они кивали на местную ребятню — ту, что скалится зубастыми улыбками и прячет ножи по карманам, между своей жвачкой и бейсбольными карточками. Шайка крысиных контрабандистов — только взгляните на них! — с таких станется изводить добропорядочных предпринимателей, подкидывая к ним в лавки крыс.

И все они как один сходились во мнении, что без Стива проблему не решить. Цюань, Блюмштейн и Эзра — очень занятые люди. Миссис Петрочелли записалась на курсы машинисток и посвящала им всё своё время, ибо от этого зависело будущее её семьи. А у миссис Головин подъём по лестнице отнимал столько времени, столько осмотрительных шагов и тяжких вдохов, что не стоило и заикаться о спуске вниз раньше следующего вторника.

И помимо прочего, Купер имел привычку травить каждого из них. Все они были по-своему ущербны: говорили с акцентом, имели подозрительные связи, посылали деньги в другие города и страны, вместо того чтобы поддержать великую американскую нацию и этот славный город. Купер их не любил.

Стива же — терпел.

И потому проблему с крысами Стив взял на себя. Он оделся, помыл руки и лицо, позавтракал. Последний раз оглядел себя в зеркале, убедился, как наставляла мать, что воротничок у него чистый, а брюки не слишком помяты. Он тревожился об этих мелочах и забывал тревогу о том, выглядел ли он взрослым и хорошо одетым, не говоря уже о моде и стиле. Что к лучшему. Его внешний вид не отличался ни тем, ни другим. Спустившись, Стив остановился ненадолго, чтобы подержать гвозди для мистера Цюаня — тот всё ещё чинил свой навес. Блюмштейн и Эзра помахали Стиву, когда тот вышел. За мутными окнами проглядывало до блеска вычищенное помещение, где стояли ряды загадочных, сверкающих и шумных аппаратов, час за часом поставляющих заманчивый товар.

— Стив, — позвал мистер Эзра. — Не забудь про крыс! Поговори с Купером.

— Обязательно! — с готовностью отозвался Стив.

Но контора домовладельца располагалась на Фултон-стрит, поэтому сначала он занялся рыбой.

Он прошёл их улицу из кирпичных и дощатых домов, завернул за угол: очертания Нью-Йорка растянулись над горизонтом, словно задник театральной декорации. Как раз в это время закрывался местный бар; несколько мужчин, низко надвинув шляпы, покинули заведение, а вслед за ними на улицу выбрался аромат кофе и утончённая старушка с метлой, готовая на дневные часы обратить печально известный бар в кофейню. Заводские рабочие с косынками на шеях и жестяными ведёрками для обедов спешили на север за Нэйви-Ярд. Открывались магазины одежды для моряков. Подходя к Плимут-стрит, Стив встретил мистера Эспинозу и передал ему заказ, первый в списке сегодняшних дел.

— А! — произнёс мистер Эспиноза, вздёрнув тонкие чёрные брови. — Лосось — это очень хорошо. Медик любит лосось, да? — ему нравилось называть мать Стива именно так. — Только он дороже. Сорок центов фунт.

Должно быть, мистер Эспиноза заметил, как Стив упал духом, потому что добавил, пожав плечами:

— Ланца хочет денег за доставку.[1]

Вдвоём они дошли до его палатки под Манхэттенским мостом. Снаружи палатки у бордюра собирались целые кучи мусора, а массивные опоры моста почернели от грязи. Но внутри было довольно чисто. Крепко сложенные сыновья мистера Эспинозы усердно разделывали свежий улов, подвозили на тележках большие блоки льда, подтирали кровь, где требовалось. Запах, наверное, сшибал с ног. Но Эспинозам было не привыкать, а усиливающийся насморк Стива не пропускал запахи.

— Есть треска, — сказал мистер Эспиноза. — Двадцать центов. Треска тоже хорошо.

Близился день рождения матери Стива. Она не любила треску. Отварной лосось — это нечто восхитительное, красное, особенное. А отварную треску они ели каждую пятницу.[2]

— Добавить немного масла, — продолжал мистер Эспиноза. — Медик будет в восторге.

Масло, увы, к этому времени месяца было им не по карману. Может, в первых числах следующего. И настоящее молоко, если получится, а не порошок. До тех пор они имели на руках пять долларов пятьдесят центов, и пять долларов из этой суммы к полудню нужно было доставить в уплату за жильё. В обязанности Стива входило следить, чтобы у них всегда оставались деньги на случай необходимости: внезапный синусит, очередная пневмония или самый обычный приступ астмы.

Значит, никаких деликатесов. Треска. Стив покорно отсчитал деньги за фунт и оставил заказ; в это время вошёл чем-то разгневанный брат мистера Эспинозы. Он швырнул на прилавок газету («España Libre» — гласил заголовок), что-то произнёс на непонятном языке, после чего принялся кромсать рыбу.

— Его жена — испанка, — сказал мистер Эспиноза. — В Испании сейчас не очень хорошо.

Стив кивнул. Он читал новости. Появление газетных ларьков поставило крест на его карьере уличного продавца, но оставалось что-то манящее в газетном деле как таковом. Каждое утро, едва рассветёт, ему и остальным мальчишкам, собравшимся у Бруклинского моста, попадал в руки сам пульс мира. И Стив передавал его людям, смотрел, как оживают их лица, наполняются страстью или же, как это часто бывало, злостью. Просыпался Бруклин — самый цвет Америки, воодушевлённой и полной множества точек зрения, каждый голос нёс с собой что-то новое.

— Даже не говорю о Германии. И мы ничего не можем сделать, — с грустью сказал мистер Эспиноза. — Ничего.

К 1934-му Бруклин перестал пылать страстью. Бруклин — и вся остальная страна — по большей части чувствовал одну усталость.

— Мы можем как-то помочь хотя бы ему с женой? — спросил Стив, показывая на разозлённого брата мистера Эспинозы. Ещё у них была дочь. Красивая. С тёмными волосами. На пару лет старше Стива. — И Милли.

— Она работает, — ответил мистер Эспиноза. — Не знаю, сколько от этого помощи.

Добавить было нечего. Эспинозы отклонили его предложение. Так что, пожелав им всего хорошего, Стив отправился к Фултон-стрит.

Линия эстакады накрывала Фултон-стрит искусственными сумерками, и внизу под ней мигали огни магазинных вывесок. Стив шёл к конторе мистера Купера, их домовладельца. Его помощница хорошо знала Стива — по крайней мере настолько же хорошо, как она знала его мать — и потому не удивилась, увидев его перед своим широким столом из орехового дерева. Стив передал ей конверт с пятью долларами: недельная плата, как раз вовремя. Всё шло как полагается. Конверт был принят с улыбкой.

— Мне нужно увидеть мистера Купера, — сказал Стив.

Улыбка исчезла.

— Он очень занят, — сказала помощница. Но затем (Стив ей всё же нравился) она с заговорщическим видом добавила: — Две минуты. Я с ним поговорю.

Она скрылась за матовой стеклянной дверью. Стив остался ждать. На стене висели серебряные часы. Их громкое тиканье потонуло в грохоте поезда, промчавшегося прямо за стеной. Двадцать минут до школы. Скорее всего, Стив уже не успевал. Это было неприятно, он не любил опаздывать.

Об этом он и размышлял, когда снова появилась помощница и жестом пригласила его войти. Тесный кабинет мистера Купера был погружен в сумрак — эстакада закрывала солнце, а когда проходил поезд, в окнах дрожали стёкла. Мистер Купер, высокий мужчина с жидкими светлыми волосами и тонкими губами, бросил на Стива мимолётный взгляд и вернулся к работе. Он сказал:

— Всё в порядке, Стивен.

Это был не вопрос.

— У нас крысы, — сказал Стив. Он собрал достаточно информации, обойдя всех жильцов прошлой ночью, перед тем, как его мать вернулась с работы. — Их слышно по ночам. Миссис Головин видела трёх на нижней площадке. И мама — ещё одну под лестницей. Но они не только снаружи. Я видел двух у нас под плитой. Миссис Петрочелли видела одну у Рикки под кроватью. И…

— Стивен, — сказал мистер Купер. — К моим домам крысы не прилагаются.

— Мы…

— Стивен, — повторил мистер Купер. — В моих домах никаких крыс нет.

Куперу принадлежал участок от Фултон-стрит до Нэйви-Ярд: дешёвые трехэтажные дощатые постройки и кирпичные доходные дома с лавками и магазинами на нижнем этаже. В обычный день — весь мир Стива. Недавно их район посетила составительница путеводителя — проекта, созданного в рамках борьбы с безработицей. Она развеяла опасения некоторых жильцов, пообещав, что когда труд её жизни будет опубликован — года через три-четыре, — дома мистера Купера не войдут в историю как кишащие крысами рассадники антисанитарии; конечно же, она понимала, какой урон будет нанесён репутации после такого. В своих заметках она бегло черкнула: «грязные пожароопасные развалюхи». На том и остановилась.

— Мы их видели, как я и говорил, — настаивал Стив. — Я почти поймал ту, что была у Рикки, но…

— Ты? — мистер Купер повёл бровью.

Стив покраснел. Его попытка поймать крысу обернулась позорным провалом. Стив был мелкий, не особенно быстрый или тем более — сильный. Ловля крыс — если она не сводилась к дорогостоящим ловушкам и ядам — не требовала особой физической стати. Только смелость и крепкий желудок, чем Стив обладал. Даже Тоби Уоткинс со своей шайкой постоянно охотились на них у реки. Но и не сказать, чтобы это было легко. Здесь были нужны ловкость и хорошая координация, а вот астма была совсем ни к чему.

Мистер Купер снял очки и отточенным аккуратным движением потёр переносицу. Он снова взглянул на Стива, и теперь в его глазах читалось надлежащим образом отмеренное количество отеческой заботы. Он спросил:

— Ты прошёл весь путь сюда пешком?

Стив похлопал глазами.

Само собой пешком. Идти было не особо далеко. Не было никакого смысла садиться на трамвай или метро, к тому же неоновый блеск Фултон-стрит и замызганное дерево Нэйви-Ярд соединяло не так уж и много линий. Потому что в целом их отделяла лишь пара-другая кварталов.

Но у слов Купера имелось второе дно. В действительности этот разговор досаждал ему. Даже раздражал. Но снаружи мистер Купер выглядел доброжелательным и обеспокоенным, словно смотрел на сына, а не на съёмщика. Он сказал:

— Знаешь, Стивен, в наш последний разговор с твоей матерью я выразил ей сожаление, что тебе приходится этим заниматься.

Где-то глубоко внутри у Стива вспыхнула злость вперемешку со смущением. Переводить разговор на Сару Роджерс было подлым приёмом.

— Не понимаю, при чём здесь…

— Нелегко вам, наверное, — продолжал мистер Купер, словно ничего не услышал. — Она получает пособие от Детского Бюро[3], верно?

Да. Не очень много. Суд по делам несовершеннолетних назначил Стиву ежемесячное пособие в восемь долларов, пока ему не исполнится десять лет, но позже он так часто оказывался в больнице, что в Нэйви-Ярд прибыл социальный работник. Это была женщина — высокая, красивая и готовая работать на благо общества жительница Среднего Манхэттена[4], жена финансиста и мать троих очаровательных детей (разумеется, она могла войти в положение Сары). Она с неодобрением отнеслась к тому, что Сара часто пропадала на работе, и незамедлительно пришла к выводу, что зарплатой медсестры государство уже оказывало им немалую помощь.

К настоящему времени Стив оценивался в четыре доллара ежемесячно.

Им были нужны эти четыре доллара, все до последнего цента. Они с матерью держались на плаву благодаря им, а также пособию за погибшего на войне отца Стива.

— Бюро хранит полный отчёт по твоему состоянию, насколько я помню, — сказал мистер Купер. — Их сотрудница прислала нам уведомление, когда составляла его пару месяцев назад. Как бы она отреагировала, скажи ей кто-нибудь, что ты вынужден ходить сюда пешком каждый месяц? Вроде бы она упоминала, что они настоятельно просили Сару заботиться о тебе получше.

Он говорил о последнем визите женщины из Среднего Манхэттена — та устроила самое настоящее расследование. Звучали слова «негодный родитель», «плохое здоровье» и «дорогостоящая медицинская помощь». Но в конечном счёте каждый раз она оставляла всё как есть. Минус два доллара в первый год, затем минус ещё один и ещё раз — с каждым годом сумма уменьшалась.

Но самое худшее не происходило. Стива не забирали у матери. Он не был нужен Бюро на самом-то деле. Стив не выглядел перспективным вложением средств.

— Слоняешься по открытым улицам. Опасное занятие с твоим-то здоровьем, — сказал мистер Купер. — В любой момент может случиться приступ астмы или…

— Мне не…

«…нравится, к чему вы клоните», — подумал Стив. Но прежде чем он успел озвучить свой протест, за рёбрами что-то предательски дрогнуло, и ему стало тяжело дышать. До этого насморк постепенно проходил. Сейчас же он вдруг вернулся, такой же сильный, как и утром; хотя, возможно, это был и не насморк вовсе. Возможно, подумал Стив, это стыд вместе со злостью медленно затапливали его.

Множество его ровесников и даже детей помладше выполняли поручения родителей, находили себе работу в разных частях Бруклина. Никого не должно было волновать, что Стив — один из них, вот только волновало, да ещё как, ведь это доказывало, что за ним необходимо пронаблюдать. Детское Бюро обожало наблюдать за ним. Когда Стиву требовалось больше помощи, чем Сара могла оказать, — это был сигнал, что она не справлялась с обязанностями родителя. Вычитаем доллар. Когда Сара прилежно оплачивала его лечение — это был сигнал, что помощь ей не требовалась. Вычитаем доллар. Бюро тщательно взвешивало каждую деталь его жизни и наглядно доказывало, что, вне всякого сомнения, как минимум один доллар тут лишний. На данный момент Стив был четырёхдолларовым зачинщиком драк, живущим в деревянном дощатом доме. И этого уже было достаточно. А если станет известно, что Сара опять не в состоянии о нём позаботиться? Насколько ниже упадёт его стоимость? Для Бюро Стив был изысканием в науке обесценивания.

Купер с умеренной тревогой следил за ним, пока Стив не перестал хватать воздух ртом.

— Видишь, Стивен? Тебе не стоит так напрягаться, — сказал он. — Это не дело, что ты бегаешь по округе, выполняя поручения матери. Я удивлён, что ты вообще смог сюда добраться. С твоим здоровьем нужен покой. Если тебя будут его лишать, Бюро наверняка захочет узнать об этом.

— Это всё никак не связано с крысами, — возразил Стив.

— Конечно не связано, — ответил мистер Купер. — Потому что их нет. В моих домах, Стивен, крысы не водятся. Я забочусь об этом. За поимку каждой пришлось бы платить по пять центов, не говоря уже о том, что эти итальянцы даже не приедут на место, пока не дашь им пять долларов. Крысы плохо сочетаются с достойным бизнесом. Поверь мне, Стиви, я не даю им даже пробраться в мои дома. Мои дома построены, чтобы в них жили люди. Я бы и сам в таком жил, если бы мне было некуда пойти.

Он растянул тонкие губы в неискренней улыбке. Неоновый свет уличной вывески падал на его лицо, отчего Стиву оно казалось серым. Сотрясая стены, прошёл поезд. Стив вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно упал в один из серебристых аппаратов Блюмштейна и Эзры, и его затянуло, перемололо, а затем спрессовало до формы, которую хотел получить Купер.

Отвратительное ощущение.

— Надеюсь тебя здесь больше не увидеть, — сказал мистер Купер. — Пока ты такой болезненный. Пруди, проводи Стива, пожалуйста.

Вот и всё. Стив по-прежнему был не согласен, конечно же. Но он не смог воспротивиться Пруди. Во-первых, то была красивая женщина с хорошей работой, приветливая помощница с Фултон-стрит. Она не заслужила стычек с мальчишкой из Нэйви-Ярд, было в этом что-то неправильное. Во-вторых, пожалуй, Пруди могла бы справиться с ним силой. Она проводила Стива до заднего крыльца, которое выходило на Ливингстон-стрит. С сочувствием похлопала по плечу. За углом пробили часы — Стив опоздал в школу.

Большое дело. Его всё равно никто не заставит выбивать губки для досок. Все знали, что с таким здоровьем опасно даже приближаться к облакам меловой пыли. И сказать по правде, учителя не брали в голову. Ребёнок из Нэйви-Ярд, ребёнок без отца, умелый с альбомом, да и всё, пожалуй, — вот кем был Стив. Он ходил в школу в основном ради уроков искусств во второй половине дня, а остальные если и пропускал, то никого это особо не волновало — не то чтобы его ждала слава великого писателя или гения математики, ему не светило большое научное будущее. В глазах учителей он был в целом добрый, честный и неглупый, чересчур задиристый разве что, известный зачинщик потасовок. Если перестанет драться на улицах, не исключено, что когда-нибудь округа сможет им гордиться — до известной степени. Но не страна и не человечество — ему не сопутствовали ни особая удача, ни выдающиеся таланты.

И потому также было не важно, если он просидит весь утренний урок математики, поглощённый медленно разгорающейся злостью. Насморк наконец отпускал его, но это было не всё. На его место приходила новая инфекция. Злость.

Стив не был склонен впадать в ярость. Он не накручивал себя сверх меры, не давал гневу нарастать всё больше и больше, превращаясь в озлобленность. Однако нередко — как сейчас — он чувствовал себя рассерженным и бессильным. Конечно же, происходило что-то несправедливое, но такова была жизнь: в ней всё время происходило что-то несправедливое. Иногда можно было дать отпор. Иногда приходилось драться на школьном дворе, иногда было нельзя пасовать перед Тоби Уоткинсом и его бандой у пристани. В этих случаях всё было просто и чётко. Ты встретил подонка. Подонок раскатал тебя по земле. Но по крайней мере ты мог чем-то ответить. У тебя была хоть какая-то возможность выбора, и ты попытался.

А чем он мог ответить сейчас? Ничем. Ничем, иначе Купер исполнит своё невысказанное обещание и обо всём доложит Детскому Бюро.

Стив всё ещё думал об этом, со злостью перебирал варианты, пытаясь найти решение, когда появился Баки.

Шёл второй урок. Математика.

— После школы выбиваешь губки, Джеймс. Чтобы в четыре был на месте, — сказал мистер Ричмонд, не отрываясь от уравнений, которые Стив пытался переписывать, но не очень усердно.

Несмотря на явную несправедливость, Баки даже не возмутился. Для ребёнка с полной семьёй, блестящим будущим, неплохо обеспеченного и наделённого некоторыми талантами не только в спорте, но и в науке, он довольно вяло интересовался, как вырасти гордостью нации, а всех вокруг очень волновало, вовремя он приходит или нет. Но Баки привык к такой откровенной предвзятости и не обращал внимания. Он помахал ладонью, выгоняя из-за парты недовольного Джорджа Туччи, и сел на его место рядом со Стивом. Стянул у Стива тетрадь, чтобы переписать пропущенный урок.

Стив не протестовал. Только переписывать было нечего. Баки в замешательстве полистал тетрадь, отложил и перевёл взгляд на Стива.

«В чём дело?» — произнёс он одними губами.

— Джеймс, — сказал мистер Ричмонд. — Встань и реши пятое задание.

Баки с неохотой поднялся и пошёл к доске. Раздались смешки. Особенно забавным это находил Джордж Туччи. Самый громкий смех, однако, принадлежал Рут Келли, Пэтси Дэвис и Элли Микс, сидевшим впереди. Только это был не злорадный смех, как у Джорджа Туччи. Скорее благосклонный. Но вряд ли благосклонный к математике.

У Баки был скачок роста в самом разгаре. В прошлом году он обгонял Стива лишь на несколько сантиметров и, возможно, — возможно! — пару килограмм. В этом же, говоря словами мистера Пила, директора школы, Баки дорос до мужчины во всём, кроме интеллекта. Но мистер Пил недооценивал его. Баки был умным. Он просто не давил людей своим умом. Он мог сидеть с девушкой и слушать её рассказы до посинения; он был не из тех, кто заставил бы её заткнуться, чтобы она вдруг не стала выглядеть умнее его. К слову сказать, он и со Стивом так не поступал. Редкое качество, особенно у таких, как Баки: с полной семьёй, скачком роста и способностью приковать к себе восхищённые взгляды всех вокруг, если появится желание.

Иногда оно у него появлялось. Но не сегодня. Спустя три нерешённых задачи и целый урок взглядов украдкой на Стива, Баки, по-видимому, решил, что Стиву следует с ним поделиться. Он кинул несколько записок Стиву в голову. Стив беззвучно ответил: «Потом» — и вернулся к планированию.

Весь третий и четвёртый урок Баки ждал, пока Стив не посмотрит в его сторону хотя бы мельком, и тогда вопросительно поднимал брови, театральным жестом протягивая к нему раскрытые ладони. Стив едва ли задерживал на этом внимание и каждый раз только пожимал плечами. Не то чтобы он намеренно игнорировал Баки. Просто проблема с крысами и поиски её решения полностью поглотили его.

На пятом и шестом уроке оба уже перестали делать вид, что занимаются. За три часа Стив ни разу не перевернул страницу своей тетради. Просто сидел и рассеянно вырисовывал карикатурных крыс, погружённый в мысли, а Баки закинул ноги на перекладину под партой впереди и вытянулся назад, заведя руки за голову, время от времени бросая на Стива взгляды, полные тихого, смиренного раздражения.

Проблема обозначилась, только когда настало время обеда.

— Я должен поймать крысу, — сказал Стив.

Сегодняшний обед состоял из жидкого томатного супа и горошка. Стив не особо проголодался, но всё же съел немного горошка — в тщетной надежде, как обычно, что если будет есть поставленное перед ним, то когда-нибудь у него случится скачок роста.

— Большую. Несколько маленьких тоже сойдёт. Но лучше большую.

Баки принёс обед из дома: мать собрала ему курицу в сливочном соусе, сэндвич с джемом, сваренное вкрутую яйцо, пирожное из простого бисквита и баночку лимонада. Одной рукой Баки держал сэндвич, другой — передвигал курицу к Стиву (в тщетной надежде, что тот её примет). Теперь же он обнаружил, что весь его изрядный аппетит полностью пропал.

— Крысу? — переспросил он.

— Большую, — рассеянно повторил Стив.

С той же рассеянностью он передвинул курицу обратно. Его суп стоял нетронутым.

Самая главная проблема была — как? Он мог купить на свои деньги приманку и клетки, но это обойдётся недёшево. И если не сработает — он впустую потратит последние в этом месяце деньги. К тому же любые расходы неизбежно влекли за собой другую проблему, из-за которой эта тактика становилась изначально проигрышной.

Но Баки он об этом не сказал. Стив вообще мало что ему сказал. Больше думал.

— Ты свихнулся, да? — подал голос Баки минуту спустя.

Стив коротко обрисовал проблему с крысами. Он опустил детали, которые его соседи могли не захотеть делить с Баки; не стал заострять внимание на участии Пруди, так как это был просто рабочий момент и ничего личного; оставил при себе бóльшую часть информации, связанной с Детским Бюро, потому что это была своего рода постыдная семейная тайна, да и наверняка к этому времени Баки сам понял по доступным обрывкам — он отлично умел читать между строк; сократил упоминания о своём здоровье (о нём Баки давно знал, к тому же обычно люди чересчур раздували из этого проблему); твёрдо решил не вмешивать свою мать; в общем и целом, он обошёлся шестью словами. Он предоставил Баки догадываться об остальном самому, что Баки и сделал, потому что именно так обычно и протекали разговоры со Стивом. Стив мало говорил. А когда говорил, то всегда кратко, прямо и предельно честно. Только он редко думал, что его жизнь достойна рассказов.

Так что Баки пришлось развить в себе талант соединять одни непроизнесённые детали с другими.

— Хозяин угрожает вам из-за крыс? — предположил он.

Он был не очень уж и далёк от истины, а Стив в этот момент небрежно набрасывал список пригодных для поимки крыс инструментов, поэтому просто кивнул.

Баки стащил список у него из-под рук, заработав недовольный взгляд.

— Яд, Стив? — сказал он, неверяще смотря на него в ответ. — С твоим здоровьем хватает проблем, и когда ты дышишь обычным воздухом без всякого яда. Арахисовое масло? Сыр же лучше. Клетки — у нас есть клетки. Зайди ко мне. У нас и крысоловки есть, настоящие. Просто ставь их на ночь, и никаких крыс не останется. Не придётся даже так изворачиваться. Мы всё сделаем. У нас есть сыр, а Бекки…

Стив помотал головой.

— Нет, ничего твоего мне не нужно.

Баки отложил список и подвигал челюстью. Тут он заметил, что курица переместилась обратно на его часть стола. Баки прижал ладонь ко лбу, борясь с раздражением.

— Стив… — начал он.

— Я не хочу ловить их всё время, — сказал Стив. — Сдамся и придётся делать это каждый раз самому. А он умоет руки. Когда нам стену прогрызут, кто заплатит за ремонт? Уж точно не он. Скажет, что это мы сами. Потому что крыс нет.

Здесь требовалась применить немного больше догадливости. Но Баки быстро справился.

— Если он проведёт вас в этот раз, то сможет провести и в следующий, — заключил он. — И поэтому тебе надо сразу вывести его на чистую воду.

— Верно, — Стив впервые за сегодня по-настоящему посмотрел на него. — Пусть сам с этим и разбирается. Для этого мне нужна крыса. И я сам должен её поймать. Я не могу ничего у тебя взять.

Таким запасом догадливости Баки на данный момент не располагал. Вдобавок ко всему, это была давняя, многолетняя борьба — обеды из курицы, бейсбольные карточки, старые игрушки. И Баки от неё уже устал. Устал много лет назад. Он смирился с тем, что Стив всегда будет держаться за свою гордость — иногда кроме гордости у него больше ничего не оставалось, — но вовсе не обязательно было вести себя из-за этого настолько бестолково, а именно так Стив зачастую и поступал.

Баки открыл рот, чтобы возразить. Прозвенел звонок. Они разошлись по разным классам. Баки не занимался искусствами: он отправился на урок по предпринимательству, хотя эту программу выбрал не он сам, и строил там глазки Рут Келли, сидевшей в кабинете домоводства напротив. Не переставая, однако, тихо кипеть из-за Стива с его крысами. Это подспудное раздражение не оставляло его, даже когда он после восьмого урока провожал Рут к её шкафчику. Тогда-то он и обнаружил Стива, который всего в паре шагов от них допрашивал Тоби Уоткинса, как ловить крыс голыми руками.

Сам же Стив, разработав наконец план действий, во второй половине дня смог сосредоточиться на учёбе. Поэтому теперь он навёрстывал упущенное время, полностью посвящая перемены проблеме с крысами.

— Прошу прощения, — Баки виновато улыбнулся, ненавязчиво подталкивая Рут в сторону её следующего класса, чтобы она не услышала Стива и не подумала, будто он мало того, что неразговорчивый любитель подраться, так ещё и помешанный на крысах чудик.

После, вернувшись к Стиву, Баки сказал:

— Серьёзно? Он? Тебе ведь этот хмырь даже не нравится.

Стив похлопал глазами, глядя на Баки. Да, Стив не любил Тоби Уоткинса, а Тоби был хмырём и неоднократно оставлял его валяться на земле. Но Стив не делал из этого личных обид, поэтому такое замечание не имело для него смысла.

Тоби Уоткинс ткнул Баки пальцем в грудь.

— Я, ты, Барнс. В четыре.

Баки уставился на него.

— Нет, прошу прощения, — сказал он. — За бессмысленными драками — не ко мне. Это к Стиву. Тебе нужен Стив.

Тоби принял озадаченный вид. Он повернулся к Стиву, словно ожидая пояснений. Стив, уже привычный к этим подколкам, очень спокойно произнёс: «Привет», но затем Баки всё испортил, не дав ему перейти к делу.

— Отвали, — сказал он Тоби.

Тоби отвалил.

— Делать мне больше нечего, только драться с ним. В четыре, как я понял, у нас назначена ловля крыс, — сказал Баки, не стараясь скрыть сарказм.

— Вообще-то нет. В четыре ты выбиваешь губки для досок, — напомнил Стив.

Баки выдохнул. С усилием. Приложил пальцы к вискам. Сказал:

— Просто дай мне помочь те…

— Мне не нужны твои клетки или чтобы ты покупал мне ловушки, — сказал Стив. — Или сыр от твоей мамы…

— Так ловят крыс, Стив, — перебил Баки. — Нормальные люди ловят крыс именно так. Им нужна помощь, и они её принимают. Ты не можешь просто взять и… повязать крыс силой. Это тебе не драки под мостом. Которые ты, к слову сказать, проигрываешь! Как ты собираешься справиться с крысой? У некоторых из них мышц больше, чем у тебя.

На самом деле больше всего он боялся, что Стив сделает по-своему и его покусают или того хуже. Это было вполне в его духе. Стив с трудом признавал любые ограничения.

— Ты даже взгляда из Элли Микс не выбьешь, а они, считай, расходятся даром…

Лицо Стива посуровело.

— Это грубо, — сказал он, хотя речь была не о том совершенно. — Она хорошая девушка.

Баки замолчал. Вдохнул. Приготовился принести извинения Элли Микс, которой тут даже не было. Потому что иначе Стив к этому прицепится и разговор безнадёжно уйдёт от темы.

Прозвенел звонок. Стив кивнул на прощание и пошёл прочь со всем достоинством, на которое хватало его полутора метров роста. Остаток занятий Баки провёл не просто в раздражении, а уже в некотором бешенстве, словно подхватил от Стива вирус злости, хотя сам Стив уже полностью исцелился от утреннего негодования. Теперь он испытывал лишь спокойную решимость. В четыре часа Стив ушёл домой с твёрдым намерением поймать крысу. Баки отправился на школьный двор выбивать губки. Там же был Тоби Уоткинс. Баки выбивал облака мела в его сторону, ибо потому что.

Сара Роджерс уже не спала, когда вернулся Стив. Она натягивала чулки в дальней комнате, готовясь к работе. Услышав поворот ключа в замке, она позвала Стива к себе. Теперь, когда он больше не уходил продавать газеты, у них каждый день был примерно час — час между тем, как Стив возвращался из школы, а Сара шла на работу. Стив повесил куртку на один из гвоздей у двери, кепку — на гвоздь пониже и прошёл в дальнюю комнату поздороваться. Сара похлопала по месту рядом с собой на кровати, и он лег туда, свернувшись, словно был совсем маленьким, несмотря на свой возраст почти в шестнадцать лет — Стив забывал об этом на один час, что был у них с матерью. Сара говорила, что это не страшно, ведь во всём остальном он был взрослым мужчиной практически с шести.

Она не спрашивала, заплатил ли он за жильё, заказал на пятницу рыбу или нет; она доверяла ему. А что до трески, так Сара и не ждала ничего другого — треска стоила дёшево, и они всегда покупали именно её. Поэтому Стив не чувствовал нужды признаваться, что попытался изменить хотя бы это, но не смог.

Он хотел, однако, признаться о крысах. Об этом она тоже не спрашивала. Но Стив всё равно чувствовал, что не может промолчать. Дело было не только в том, что Купер отказал ему. Но и в том, как он это сделал — переведя разговор на Сару, вспомнив якобы из отеческой заботы об их пособии от Детского Бюро.

— Он не будет разбираться с крысами, — произнёс Стив. — Сказал, что здесь нет никаких крыс. Он угрожал пожаловаться на нас в Бюро, если я снова про них заговорю. Та женщина, которая приходила в прошлый раз, — помнишь, как она всех опрашивала? Она считает, что я должен лежать в постели круглыми сутками.

Сара поглаживала его по спине. Теперь же её рука замерла. Женщина из Среднего Манхэттена ей не понравилась. Сара не возмущалась и не напускала на себя сердитый вид, лишь твёрдо стояла на своём, готовая любой ценой не отдавать сына. Женщина из Среднего Манхэттена объявила такое поведение «неблагодарностью» и включила это в свой отчёт.

— Знаешь, — заговорила она спустя минуту. — Последний раз, когда случилось что-то похожее, он пообещал Цюаню натравить инспекцию на его заведение.

Она рассказала, как Купер угрожал миссис Петрочелли, что её мужа могут выслать из страны, а чем он запугал Блюмштейна, Эзру и миссис Головин — неизвестно, но он это сделал, потому что так и поступают подобные ему. Подонки. Их можно найти не только под мостами и в тёмных переулках, где они пугают проходящих мимо женщин и ловят крыс. Они также берут с тебя деньги за аренду, управляют разными Бюро и проводят инспекции. На самом деле чем выше ты поднимешься, тем сильнее и разнообразнее найдёшь подонков.

Саре было очень жаль, что Стиву пришлось иметь с ним дело. Действительно жаль. И ещё она была очень находчива — находчивее Стива. Она в считанные минуты пришла к мысли, которая у него отняла целый день.

— Нам нужно показать ему крысу, — сказала она.

— Мне нужно, — ответил Стив. — Я пообещал, что разберусь с этим. Чтобы он даже не заикался больше про Бюро.

— Если поставим ловушки, — продолжала Сара, — будет сразу видно.

— В том месте, где перебьёт шею, — кивнул Стив. — Все скажут, что мы купили эти ловушки.

Сара сказала:

— Если решат, что у нас есть деньги на такое…

— Нам снова урежут пособие, — мрачно закончил Стив.

Временами это было унизительно. Они нуждались в деньгах. Все знали, что это так. Даже люди со Среднего Манхэттена не могли поспорить: никто не нуждался настолько же, как Стив и Сара Роджерс. Но теперь, когда в похожей ситуации оказалась почти вся страна, вопрос встал по-другому. Заслужили ли они эти деньги? Даже сам Стив не мог с уверенностью ответить, что да.

— Может, пусть и урежут, — сказал он нерешительно. — Будет лучше не… не зависеть от них. Я мог бы найти другую работу. Сахарный завод берёт мальчиков на…

— С твоими лёгкими нельзя дышать дымом, — твёрдо сказала Сара, но склонилась поцеловать его в макушку, показывая, что не сердится.

— Но если они не будут давать нам деньги, — не унимался Стив. — Ну, в смысле… если они узнают, что мы сами можем разобраться со своими крысами, то может, мы и правда в состоянии обойтись без этих денег? Это же из-за меня они нам нужны, потому что я постоянно болею. Но если бы я не болел так часто и больше работал… Ведь мы же протянем какое-то время на папином пособии?

— Нет, — сказала Сара и слегка подёргала Стива за волосы, чтобы не говорил такой ерунды, но не больно, сразу же пригладила и ещё раз поцеловала, словно это было что-то очень ценное. — Дело не в тебе. Дело в аренде, в продуктах. Молоко. Рыба. Одежда опять же.

— Я хотя бы не очень расту, — сказал Стив.

Его мать рассмеялась. Она добавила:

— К тому же тебе нужны карандаши и прочее, иначе не продвинешься в своём рисовании.

— Не говори никому, что у нас есть карандаши, — предостерёг Стив. — Если узнают, что мы можем позволить себе карандаши…

Его мать снова рассмеялась, словно это тоже было шуткой. Но когда Стив поднял взгляд, вид у неё был опечаленный, а он не знал, что с этим делать. Он подумал, что если оставит её такой, то опять начнёт злиться, а следом почувствует себя бессильным, и вот тогда он точно не сможет ей помочь. Злость уже начала просачиваться обратно. Он вспомнил слова Купера: «Мои дома построены, чтобы в них жили люди. Я бы и сам в таком жил, если бы мне было некуда пойти». Внутри снова полыхнул гнев. Его мать спросила, в чём дело, и он признался, сразу же почувствовав себя отвратительно, потому что не смог избавить её хотя бы от этого.

Но Сара только фыркнула.

— Пока в мире остаются тюрьмы, ему будет куда пойти, — после чего выпрямилась, хлопнула ладонями и продолжила: — Ладно. Назад к нашей проблеме. Мы не должны использовать ничего, что стоит денег. Иначе Купер нажалуется.

— Знаю, — хмуро согласился Стив.

Он поднял голову и рассказал о предложении Баки. Крысоловки, клетки, сыр. Естественно, Стиву пришлось отказаться. Если он принесёт в клетке откормленную крысу, Купер тут же передаст Бюро, что Сара Роджерс не только допускает, чтобы её вдоль и поперёк больной сын бегал по городу, она ещё и тратит средства, чтобы покупать ему домашних питомцев, — однозначно ей по карману уход за ним.

Вычитайте доллар.

— Значит, ловушка отпадает. Слишком дорого. Что-то другое, — продолжала Сара, раздумывая вслух. — Надо поспрашивать остальных, может, найдётся что-нибудь похожее на клетку.

Что-нибудь похожее нашлось. У Блюмштейна и Эзры была своего рода стальная корзинка. Они отвинтили её от своих аппаратов после короткого разговора с Сарой и пожертвовали общему делу. Затем состоялась беседа с мистером Цюанем. Сыра у него не было. Только арахисовое масло. Миссис Головин поделилась клеем, с помощью которого мастерила кукол для местных детей. Она предположила, что с ним удастся приклеить крысиные лапы к корзине. Может быть. Миссис Петрочелли ничего у себя не нашла, но предложила самое выигрышное место для ловли крыс, то есть свою часть лестничной площадки, куда выходило окно Рикки — крысы отчего-то любили это место.

Саре уже было пора уходить, а она так и не успела сделать причёску. Зато она сумела помочь Стиву с большей частью его плана. Она забежала обратно в их квартиру за шляпкой и шпильками для волос, поцеловала его на прощание, сказав не засиживаться допоздна, даже если он никого не поймает — она последит за ловушкой, когда вернётся с работы, — и стала спускаться по лестнице.

Где столкнулась с поднимающимся Баки. Тот нёс с собой клетки, крысоловки и четыре разных сорта сыра.

— Что это? — спросила она.

— Чтобы ловить крыс, — сказал Баки. Он заглянул ей за спину, где на лестничной площадке сидел Стив, мастеря ловушку. — А это что?

— Чтобы ловить крыс, — сухо ответил Стив.

Сара посмотрела на одного, на другого. Она знала своего сына и знала Баки. Так что, сложив два и два, она сказала:

— Ты объяснил Баки, что нам нельзя принимать его помощь? Что мистер Купер решит, будто мы всё это купили, и сообщит в Бюро?

Стив залился краской. А! Нет. Не объяснил. Сара одарила его выразительным изгибом брови и продолжила путь вниз.

Баки вразвалочку поднялся по лестнице, приободрившись от услышанного. До этого он кипятился от раздражающей стивовской гордости и упрямства, а что хуже всего — он всё равно оставался рядом с этим Стивом, Стивом в его самом невыносимом проявлении. Теперь же он увидел проблески глупого недоразумения. Вот что произошло. Не так поняли друг друга. Хотя и полностью по вине Стива.

Он нашёл ключ, спрятанный на лестничной площадке, широко ухмыльнулся Стиву и зашёл внутрь, сгрузив всё, что принёс. Затем вернулся и сел рядом со Стивом напротив двери миссис Петрочелли. Стив сосредоточенно мазал какой-то медленно сохнущий клей на дно металлической корзины.

— Извини, — сказал он Баки немного погодя. — Если я не очень понятно объяснил.

— Я всё ещё не до конца понимаю, в чём дело, Стив, — ответил Баки, настроенный выжать из этого момента побольше.

От Тоби Уоткинса он узнал, что Стив без проблем описал и как выглядели крысы, и сколько примерно их было. А ему, лучшему другу, приходилось каждое слово тянуть из Стива клещами.

Стив коротко посмотрел на него. Его лицо, казалось, ничего не выражало, но Баки знал: он сейчас обдумывает свой ответ. Наконец Стив заговорил:

— Ты же знаешь, что мы живём в основном на пособие за моего отца, да?

Он отложил клей и потянулся за банкой арахисового масла. Баки кивнул. Деньги были странной темой для беседы. Обычно они со Стивом избегали её. Родители Баки вовсе не были богаты, в действительности им приходилось нелегко. Но доходов хватало, чтобы никогда не обсуждать этот вопрос вне семьи. Уже немало.

— Нам платят и за меня, — продолжал Стив, чересчур сосредоточенный на своей самодельной ловушке. — Потому что я… мы… Ну, то есть. Я. Под угрозой. Из-за моего здоровья и всего такого. Нам платят, если их устраивает, что мама делает. А их не устраивает, и…

Его палец застрял между металлическими прутьями, и Стив с радостью воспользовался этим поводом, чтобы замолчать. Мог ли он… Мог ли хоть кто-нибудь объяснить, каково это?

Четыре доллара — вот сколько он стоил. Возможно, даже меньше. Без какой-либо особой причины. Просто потому, что он часто болел, а может, потому, что и мать его оценивали не дороже.

В пятнадцать лет Стив не знал выражения «унижающий достоинство», его словарный запас не отличался особым богатством. Поэтому он не говорил, что временами именно оно и описывало его жизнь. Но даже узнав это выражение, Стив всё равно так не говорил. Каждый раз он вспоминал, что другим ещё хуже, что некоторых даже за людей не держат, а значит, никакого права жаловаться у него нет. Поэтому сейчас он сказал только:

— Нам нужны эти деньги. Я… дорого обхожусь. Лекарства и прочее. Я хотел поговорить о крысах, а он стал угрожать, что Бюро урежет нам пособие. Сказал, что пожалуется им. Ну, он не сказал этого прямо. Но уж лучше бы сказал.

Стиву было не по душе от того, как неявная угроза просочилась под остальные слова. Он терпеть не мог разговоры, где худшая часть была как крысы под полом: спрятавшийся паразит, питающийся от разлитой вокруг притворной заботы.

Баки молчал. Они о таком никогда раньше не говорили. Они были близки и знали друг друга как облупленных, но, по мнению Стива, эти проблемы не имели к Баки никакого отношения. Конечно, Баки мог бы его понять. У них было много общего. Оба были из Бруклина, не богачи, не шатались под мостами, приставая к девушкам, что возвращаются с рыбного рынка, оба любили «Доджерс», говорили на одном языке острот, смешанных с откровенностью, и между ними было своего рода понимание, не нуждающееся в словах. Как правило. В основном.

Но иногда Баки был совсем не таким, как он. Вот он, непринуждённо сидит на лестничной площадке — уже мужчина. Высокий, красивый, здоровый, даже закатные лучи бруклинского солнца падают на него под самым удачным углом. У него была полная семья и лишь пара-другая обязанностей помимо присмотра за младшими. И Баки не был мальчишкой из дощатого дома, он жил в той части Фултон-стрит, что ближе к Атлантик-авеню, вместе с могавками и другими интересными людьми, в старом доме рядовой застройки — каменная кладка уже начала осыпаться, но это всё равно был один из самых красивых домов, в которых Стив бывал.

Не в том было дело, что Баки не примет его, если узнает, как живется Стиву и его матери. Даже если ему откроется, что их проблемы — самые обычные и неприглядные: деньги, которых остаётся очень мало после оплаты за жильё, крысы в доме, варёная треска по пятницам. Стив и так предполагал, что Баки уже знает. Он никогда не скрывал этого от Баки.

Но никогда и не говорил об этом. Оно просто не сочеталось с их разговорами. Баки — это «Доджерс», диванные подушки на полу и взаимные шпильки, это лёгкий смех и дружба — весь он, целиком и полностью. Если же посмотреть, из чего был сделан Стив, заглянуть в самую его сердцевину, где пряталась правда, в основном найдёшь, что он не мог помочь матери, работал бы или нет, что он высасывал все их сбережения, что всё уходило на его лекарства и докторов.

Стив стоил не четыре доллара. Его матери приходилось платить за него гораздо больше.

И в его глазах это вовсе не прибавляло ему ценности.

Баки смотрел на него. На какое-то мгновение, без единой разумной причины, Стив вдруг испугался, что Баки уйдёт. Заберёт свои вещи и сбежит вниз по лестнице. Решит, что всё здесь слишком старое, убогое и дешёвое, совсем не в его стиле. Нелепость полнейшая — Стив знал, что Баки не такой. Но видимо, этот страх давно таился в нём: что если он будет слишком много обо всём этом говорить, Баки осознает его ценность, вернее — её отсутствие, и отвергнет.

— Вот урод, — сказал Баки. — Значит, надо, чтобы всё было дёшево. Мог бы просто сказать это вслух, балбес. Тогда бы мне не пришлось бежать домой за всем этим добром.

И только. Внезапно Стив почувствовал себя странно свободным. Странно, потому что до этого не думал, будто пойман в ловушку. Но так оно и было. Теперь же он ясно видел: для Баки не было ничего особенного в том, чтобы принять Стива со всеми его странностями, крысами и деревянным домом. Для Баки это было просто одно из правил дружбы.

Но для Стива это значило очень много.

— И что мы будем делать теперь? Ждать? — спросил Баки. — Я, кстати, сказал матери, что, скорее всего, переночую у тебя. Поэтому держи свои костлявые локти при себе. Для парня с такой узкой кроватью ты слишком много вертишься. Эй, я говорил тебе, что на следующей неделе поведу Рут Келли в «Руссо»?

Он забрал у Стива ловушку и стал показывать, как её лучше всего поставить, не переставая при этом обсуждать выдающийся ум и прочие характеристики Рут Келли. Солнце светило на него со спины из-за домов напротив, оранжевое закатное сияние разливалось декорацией на сцене, в центре которой сидел Баки, и в ту минуту он казался Стиву самым лучшим из людей.

Они поужинали здесь же, на лестничной площадке, и остались ждать, когда появятся крысы. Одна с писком прошмыгнула мимо — прямо в открытую дверь квартиры Роджерсов. Стив сгоряча кинулся за ней и напоролся рукой на гвоздь снизу у порога, а взволнованный Баки минут десять потом помогал промывать длинную глубокую царапину, отчего Стив почувствовал себя виноватым. Он позволил Баки вынести на площадку несколько подушек и карты, в которые они играли, пока не стемнело, время от времени перебрасываясь шутками с кем-нибудь из Петрочелли. Однако крыс они больше не видели. Только слышали шорохи под досками — зараза, проникшая под каркас здания, который они не знали как разобрать.

Оставалось только ждать.

Сара Роджерс вернулась домой с первыми лучами солнца, на этот раз свет поднимался с другой стороны дома, простираясь по небу всё дальше, до контуров Манхэттена на горизонте. На лестничной площадке спали Баки со Стивом, прислонив подушки к грязным доскам. В ловушке лежала крыса. Она съела смешанное с клеем арахисовое масло и сдохла. Сара разбудила Баки, чтобы убедиться, знает ли его мать, где он, и в этот момент выскочила ещё одна крыса и почти успела вскарабкаться на Стива, но Баки, испугавшись, со всей силы наступил на неё и убил. Тоби Уоткинс мог бы им гордиться.

Парой часов позже Стив бросил обеих крыс на стол мистера Купера. Баки связал их за хвост, решив, что так будет эффектнее.

— Минус десять центов с аренды, правильно? — сказал Стив.

Мистер Купер с ужасом воззрился на него. На его очень важных документах разлеглись две дохлые крысы. Ну как две. Полторы. Одной определённо раздавили шею.

— По пять центов за каждую, — напомнил Стив.

— Это не из моих домов! — возмутился Купер.

— Я едва могу уйти дальше ваших домов, мистер Купер, — сказал Стив. — Я же такой больной.

Он закатал рукав рубашки и брякнул руку на куперовский стол; глубокий порез, оставленный гвоздём, в неоновом освещении выглядел словно вспоротый здоровым когтем.

Это была идея Баки. Ведь не сказать чтобы Стив откровенно врал. Скорее, извлекал выгоду из своего образа: тощий мальчишка, жалкий на вид, мешки под глазами. В хороший день он мог дойти и до Фултон-стрит, но сегодня держался из последних сил после того, как выстоял всю ночь в кровавой битве — в битве, из которой выбрался, покрытый шрамами.

В битве с крысами. Но, как говорится, не всё сразу.

Баки также советовал Стиву пригрозить, что он продаст свою историю «Дейли Игл». Но это было как-то слишком. Стив решил для начала посмотреть на реакцию Купера. В кабинете повисла тишина. Стиву послышался приглушённый хохоток Пруди за дверью из матового стекла. Негнущейся рукой Купер передвинул свою кружку на край стола, задев бумаги, отчего одна из крыс вдруг дёрнулась.

Купер отскочил назад. Стив остался стоять, не дрогнув.

Спустя некоторое время Купер сказал:

— Пруди свяжется с ребятами Туччи. Они будут у вас завтра.

— Благодарю вас, — ответил Стив.

После чего покинул кабинет, помахал Пруди и через парадный вход вышел на Фултон-стрит. Там его ждал Баки. Он увидел ухмылку Стива и сам заулыбался.

— Ну что, попалась твоя крыса? — сказал он.

— Ты знаешь, — задумчиво ответил Стив. — Мне кажется, эта крыса нас больше не потревожит.

Они рассмеялись, а над их головами прогрохотал поезд. Баки сказал:

— С тобой даже всякая тягомотина становится приключением, Роджерс, — и сам удивился своим словам.

Он обхватил Стива рукой и протащил за собой полквартала, чтобы скрыть это. После он будет какое-то время помнить, как удобно и приятно ему было с рукой на плечах Стива, и станет делать так чаще — не специально, просто потому, что ему нравилось.

В остальном, через пять лет этот день почти полностью покинет его воспоминания. По его меркам этот день был самым обычным. Баки будет беречь моменты, когда Стив был счастлив, — ему нравилось видеть радость на лице Стива, хотя в шестнадцать он ещё не вполне осознавал почему, — их поездки на Кони-Айленд например, и как поздним вечером он со Стивом возвращался на поезде, до отвала наевшись хот-догов и яблок в карамели, а голова шла кругом от тепла, что поднялось, когда на пляже он притянул Стива за плечи. Он не понимал даже, отчего было тепло. Он поймёт это позже.

Придёт время, когда и это сотрётся из его памяти.

Но Стив сохранит все скучные и безрадостные мгновения охоты на крыс, долгие минуты, когда они с Баки играли в карты, а солнце садилось за очертания Нью-Йорка на горизонте. Для него тот вечер вовсе не был обычным. Он казался ему очень важным — даже тогда, в тридцать четвёртом, потому что для Баки между ними ничего не изменилось, ничто не заставило Баки уйти — и нечто едва уловимое изменилось для Стива.

Поэтому он запомнил тот день — весь, навсегда, каким бы серым и скучным он ни был. Воспоминание о деревянном доме. Воспоминание за четыре доллара об их дружбе, которое со временем становилось только дороже, которому нельзя было назвать цену многие годы спустя: когда Стив оказался один, и над Фултон-стрит больше не проносились поезда, и дощатые дома давно снесли, а от Баки осталось лишь имя где-то на Стене Памяти.


End file.
